Heat
by Sevish
Summary: One Warrior stumbles onto an age old Mythran custom and winds up married to royality. Can he get out of the arrangement or will he grow to like being Mythran royality.
1. Chapter 1

Heat

Chapter 1: The Highlands

Welcome, I started playing Final Fantasy 11 again and I decided to write a romantic comedy in my spare time. BTW if any of you would like to look me up I'm on the Pandemonium server and my character name is Sevish.

Start Chapter One

The day had been a long and tiring one as a single Hume warrior named Sevish decided to take a small rest on the journey back to Bastok. He had just taken a boat from Windhurst and was resting beside the stream as he cooled his feet by soaking them in the stream. The Konshctat Highlands had been a haven to him and the rainy days often provided him comfort when his worries had kept awake through the night. His mission for the Council had been a success and some much needed rest and relaxation was in order. However, it seemed to be that he would have to wait for his R and R for as a young Mithra female had caught some hate from a very pissed Mist Lizard.

She was dressed in tight breeches and a bronze harness, other than that she was completely exposed. Her naturally tanned skin glistened with the sweat from her exhaustive running as her bright white hair billowed behind her.

"Help me! Help" the young Mithra yelled at the top of her lungs while narrowly evading the monsters lunge. Sevish jumped in between her and the monster; In one swoop he had cleaved the monster in two with the aide of his great sword. The monster's two pieces fell to the ground in piles of putrid meat and vile mess, but something strange happened; the young Mithra girl collapsed on the ground as soon as the monster had been swayed. Sevish, worried that she had obtained a serious injury, rushed to her side as she lay there.

The girl was alive and there did not seem to be any major injuries but she was hot; it seemed that the sweat was not from the running she had been doing but rather a sickness that seemed to be afflict her in the worst way. "Jeez, Lady your burning up." Said Sevish as he hoisted her into his arms. He could feel her heart race with an unhealthy pace as her skin burned the likes of which a fire elemental would have been jealous. Without thinking Sevish carried the girl to the cold river and gently placed her beneath it's pristine waters in an effort curb the heat while cradling her head so she would not get a lung full of water.

With in a few minutes she opened her heavy eyelids and looked upon Sevish's waiting face. "Uh… a Hume?" she whispered weakly and instantly fell back into sleep.

"That's gratitude for you." Sevish sighed dejectedly "Well, I'd better get some kind of help." Sevish pulled out a small golden shell and placed it to his ear. "Listen, guys I need some help. No, a sapling did not maul me. I came across this Mithra…" Sevish's face turned a bright shade of red. "…not like that!!! Listen, Damn it!! The girl's sick I don't know what's wrong with her. I could use a white mage. Good thanks." Sevish placed the shell back into his item pouch and sat in the water where he could get into a more comfortable position to keep her head out of the water. While still incredibly hot to the touch her fever had abated and pulse slowed to normal. She was smaller than most Mithra and her skin was completely devoid of blemish. This was very strange, namely because Sevish had never seen any one in Highlands who did not have at least one scar in a visible spot on their body. Still there was something oddly attractiv about her, the way her hair fell over her face, the way her skin shone with a healthy glow, the soft pucker of her lips

"Stop ogling her, you pervert!" A voice jolted Sevish from his daydream. It was Sabaku, the only high-class Red mage he knew and also and a Mithra, if anyone knew what to do It would be her.

"I.. I wasn't ogling anyone!" Sevish protested in his defense as he saw Sabaku's eyes fix on the young girl and widen "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Catching pneumonia?" asked Sevish

"No, do you realize what you've done and who you've done it to? You have just completed the Rite of Rythra with the Corine of the Mithra tribes!"

"and the wha wha?"

"You just married our Princess!"

"DO WHAT!?!"

End Chapter 1

Well tell me what you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated as are flames. Just let me know what you think that's what the Internet is for. Anybody from anywhere can say whatever he or she wants on the Internet. SO LET ME KNOW OK!


	2. Chapter 2

Heat

Chapter 2: Decisions decisions.

The day was a bright one, as the beautiful sun beamed happily down its wonderfully warm rays of light. The grass of the highlands waved and danced as a Hume warrior named Sevish carried a rather ill looking Mithra in his arms. Sevish grumbled loudly as he thought back to what Sabaku had told him.

Sabaku sat down next to Sevish and patted him on the shoulder consolingly as she looked down at the young Mithra in Sevish's lap under the water. "You know, She needs to be taken back to the place of origin; so that the Rite can be completed." Said Sabaku

"Wait, it's not complete yet?" wondered Sevish

"What?" wondered Sabaku.

"The Rite of whatever…"

"Rythra!" scolded Sabaku

"Ok, but it's not complete which means there may still be some way out of this for me. Sabaku tell me what you know."

"Listen, there is no way out of it for either of you. Listen, when female Mithra come of age they are brought to one of two places: the Konschtat highlands, or La Thaine Plateau. They are placed under the binding spell and given a task. If they can make it to the sacred rivers without giving into the spell; they earn their freedom and are allowed to go wherever they want whenever they want."

"And if they don't?" inquired Sevish

"That's what I don't get," Paused Sabaku, "this place should be crawling with males but I can't smell anything more than you, her, and… damn," Sabaku pinched her nose "a Galka about three hundred feet upwind of us. The males, when the females fall, race to her. The first one to reach her takes her as his mate and completes the journey for her."

"So you're saying that by putting her in this river I've taken her as my mate."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"But I'm a Hume."

"Apparently that doesn't matter. She's cooling off; which means she's already recognized you as her mate. In any case, her origin must know what happened."

"Are you sure I won't made into a kabob for violating their princess?"

"Sev, you didn't!" gasped Sabaku.

"It was a figure of speech!" winced Sevish "Besides I don't even know if Humes and Mithra are compatible."

"They are…" muttered Sabaku under her breath.

"What?"

"Never mind, Just get moving!" rushed Sabaku as she sent him on his way with the young Princess in his arms.

So there he was carrying her royal 'pain in the ass' back to complete a Rite that he did not know anything about and chain them together forever. He was only eight-teen and was about to complete his Paladin training. He was nowhere ready to take on such a responsibility. However, these thoughts where removed when his passengers eyes opened wide. "You?" she said as emerald eyes sparkled with a light that offset her ivory hair to the point of seeming radiant.

"Me?" squawked Sevish dumbly

"You were the one who saved me?" she spoke with a sweet, honey tone, soprano voice.

"Well, I guess. You alright?"

"Yes, thank you. May I be put down please?"

"Oh right." Sevish put the young Mithra girl on her feet and tightened the buckles on his beetle harness. For a few tense moments the young girl just stood and stared at Sevish, her green eyes scanning every inch of him with tireless curiosity.

"Why do you wear such low quality armor?" She inquired. In response Sevish put his hands on his chest and replied

"I like the support it gives me. Nothing like waking up and putting on a nice tight bra." She smiled, a smile that was soon followed but laughter. "I'm glad to see that some royals still have sense of humor."

"My name is Lumier, Coran. What is yours?" she spoke between giggles

"My name is Sevish. By the way, what does Coran mean?"

"It is what we call our mates."

"Listen, about that whole mate thing… are you really willing to… um… mate with someone you don't even know? Let alone someone of a different species?"

Suddenly, Lumier's face went from the beautiful smiling face of the girl she was to the face of the Princess she had been trained to be. She tucked a bunch of loose white hair behind her ear and gave Sevish resolute stare. "It is my duty."

"But not mine." Said Sevish "I'm not bound by your rules or traditions."

"No you have to stay with me, please." Lumier panicked. Sevish had never seen such look of fear on anyone's face before. "I…If you don't stay Ryd…"

"Mistress!!" came a voice from their side. It was another female Mithra approaching at high speed. "Mistress! I see you are all right! You made it to the river, I'm so happy for you Mistress." The new Mithra's eyes fell on Sevish and she scowled venomously at him. "Who are you?"

"Um… well…"

"He is Coran." The new Mithra gaped as Lumier wrapped her arms around Sevish's right arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Sevish was dumbfounded; what could he do? For a moment he contemplated telling the two Mithra off for invading his life and changing it forever. However, those thoughts flew far out of reach as he looked down at the pleading face of Lumier and mentally scolded himself for being such a pushover.

"Yeah, I held her in the water." Sevish heaved a sigh of frustration as the servant girl gave him an appraising look.

"Mistress, may I check him please?" asked the servant girl

"Yes you may, but only if he agrees as well."

"Go ahead, I guess."

With what seemed like two shakes of the girl's wrist Sevish's Beetle Harness was laying on the ground in front of him. The servant girl had wasted no time and was already behind him staring at the skin on his back. Minutes passed of her poking and prodding the skin under his right shoulder. At one point she even used her claws to scratch at that same spot as Sevish whimpered and whined as the girl peeled layer after layer of his skin off, until Lumier stopped her. "I am sorry, Master." The servant girl knelt respectively to Sevish.

"I feel so violated." Sevish joked

"Mistress, you know what Master Ryd…"

"Shhh, Not now Castine…" Lumier quieted her servant "Sevish, I need to take you back to the Grove."

"The Grove?"

"It's my home, the capitol of the Mithra." Explained Lumier but the conversation was cut short as the area around Sevish quickly became dark. As he turned around he discovered that the sun had not blacked out over him but he was standing in the shadow of a very large creature. The creature stood like a human but towered over Sevish by at least three feet passed his six. The creature was a hulking mass of muscle with the face and main of a lion. "R…Rydon?" stuttered Lumier

"Who is this hume?" growled the man lion named Rydon.

"My Coran." Rydon roared at this answer and lowered himself with a growl to meet Sevish face to face.

"So I guess you would be a Man-thra?" wondered Sevish.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat

Chapter 3: The Grove.

Welcome back, No bull from me at the moment so I'll get to it, enjoy.

* * *

Lumire stared at the man that was to be her mate and was overwhelmed with an extreme sense of wonderment. Most people when confronted with Rydon where usually on their knees in seconds begging for their lives, but Sevish was different. Sevish was actually moving closer to the large 'Man-thra' and fanning himself in the shade of the large lion as if cooling off while Rydon glared at the insolent Hume. Lumire, trying to stifle a giggle, moved closer to Sevish and hooked his arm. With no resistance, She pulled him a safe distance away from Rydon and stepped in between her newfound mate and the large lion-esque being. "This Hume thinks to steal our culture and dilute our heritage!"

"Wait a second there, big guy…" said Sevish

"No, you Hume have polluted every culture on this planet and you will not violate our culture!" Rydon's claws sprung with malicious intent and Sevish grabbed the hilt of his sword in response "Mindless half-breed Elvaan and Taru… Mithra will not be polluted." Roared Rydon. Without warning Castine, Lumire's handmaiden, spun Sevish on his heel and pointed to a strange symbol just below the nape of his neck.

"You see this!" shouted Castine "this is the royal crest! It's a product of the joining spell."

"If you attack my Coran, I will have you so deep in the Mithran armies that your mane will be crusted in your own blood! Do you hear me, Rydon?" hissed Lumire venomously. Rydon apparently decided that Lumire was very much capable of doing everything she had just threatened.

"You are much like your father; So be it." Capitulated Rydon "Know this, Hume, you will not pollute this race." Warned Rydon as he cast warp and vanished.

"Remind me to never cheat on you." Sevish chuckled "What was with mister sunshine?"

"Rydon is the leader of the royal guard." Explained Castine

"He's not fond of Humes." Continued Lumire

"I gathered," Responded Sevish "are all the male Mithra like him?"

"You can see why we endure this ritual, I hope." said Lumire heavily with a sigh that was weighed with the burden of her position.

"Come on now, don't make me do the taru taru dance of sexiness." Sevish smiled as he leaned down to catch eyes with the young Mithra set to be his wife. Her emerald eyes joined his gaze and she smiled the smile of the girl she was. It was the smile he loved since he first got it out of her. Without the least bit of warning Lumire had planted her soft pink lips to Sevish's in a kiss the likes of which he had never experienced before.

"I've always wanted to try that Hume custom." Smiled Lumire at a dumbstruck Sevish as she broke the kiss "Come on, Coran, my parents will want to meet you."

"Yes ma'am." Sevish responded shyly and followed without question.

After a short walk to the chocobo stables near the Crag of Dem, Sevish, Lumire and Castine road north past the Pashow Marshlands to the Rolenberry Fields where they soon stopped at what seemed to be a dead end in front of a solid rock wall. Lumire and Castine dismounted their chocobos with Sevish soon following suit. Without a moment's warning the rock split in twain revealing a path rimmed with pinkish colored flowers and brightly colored red roses. Sevish was struck speachless as his eyes fell upon a vast expanse of land full of small houses built as if they were apart of the earth that birthed them. It all lead up to a majestic castle of limestone and ivory built with the same respect to nature that the rest of the houses were built with. Lumire, reached up and closed Sevish's hanging Jaw.

"Be thankful, Hume, No human has ever set eyes on our homeland." said Castine wryly.

"Be carefull, Coran, some here have never seen Humes before and more 'Man-thra' that dislike your kind." warned Lumire

"Yippie..." said Sevish sarcasticly as the feild sprawled out before them and all three urged their Chocobo's forward.

* * *

Well, What do you think? Let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heat

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Sevish groaned as he stepped inside the overly large castle hall. It was just completely massive and quite beautiful due to the natural minerals that seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the light. Obsidian pillars accented by what seemed to be an orihalcom ceiling with a bright polished marble floor. However, it was not the beauty and majesty of the main hall, but the glares that were directed toward him that caught his attention. He could feel the want of the soldiers blades to shred him . Needless to say he felt the need to run for his life and was having a hard time quelling it. Lumire was latched so tightly to his arm that as much as he wanted to run she would not let him; he also felt that it was the only reason he was not being run through at the moment. Lumire, Castine, and Sevish approched the end of the hall and at it's center there were two thrones, both large and beautiful made of polished carved ivory with gold trim. What struck Sevish as odd was the fact that one of the thrones was seated slightly further back than the other and was less ornate.

As the small group reached the thrones, two mithra came into view. One was a small framed female that sat in the throne that pushed back, and the other was a gray, wise-looking old lion with a thick mane and calm descerning eyes. Lumire approched them with her arm still hooked around his as if she was refuseing to let anything happen to him. When they reached about ten feet away from the thrones Lumire stopped and Castine lowered herself to her knees in a regal bow. Sevish followed her example and bowed in the same manor, not wanting to do anything that would incur their wrath.

Lumire pulled him up, wrapped her arm around his and addressed the gray lion, "I come to introduce my Coran to you." Scandalized muttering erupted from the watchers and continued loudly until the kingly lion raised his hand at which the crowd silenced.

"Where is it?" boomed the old lion.

Wasting no time, Castine, again unceremoniously spun Sevish on his heel and pointed at the symbol at the nape of his neck. Sevish turned back around to look the king in the eyes. He was surprized to find that the king had risen himself off of the throne to his full hieght, which Sevish surmised to be much bigger than Rydon, and walked down to him. The king looked Sevish in the eyes, "Tell me, my daughter's Coran, why did you help her?"

"How could I not have?" replied Sevish honestly. For a moment the old lion looked flabbergasted as if he did not expect such an honest answer from him, and for a moment Sevish thought he might have been stuck down right there. The on lookers stared in awe as each and everyone held their breath waiting for the king's reaction. The silence was slow and akward while begging to be put out of its misery and, suddenly, it got its wish as the grizzled old lion broke into riotous laughter. So much so that, despite not knowing what the joke was about, Sevish tried unsuccessfully to join in. He only managed to sound asthmatic at best. "It has been a long time since anyone has been that honest with me." The lion pulled Sevish into a weak head lock that made him feel as if he were the king's younger brother, "Bring us something to drink!" Roared the Lion, "For today I recignised Human as heir!" The old lion leaned into Sevish's ear, "You should know my name, and I should know yours."

"My name is Vyse William Sevish, my friends just call me Sev."

"and I am Orslan of the fifth crown, and I do not approve this lightly.

My daughter is more precious to me than anything else in this world and if you hurt her I will have your balls on a pike outside my door." Sevish winced at the tought.

"A... a... father's perrogative." Sevish forced a bit smile, Orslan roared again in laughter. Sevish was not really sure about what he had gotten himself into, but no one in the main hall seemed to have any objections as soon as Orslan said otherwise. Also, the moment he mentioned drink, an atmosphere of celebration erupted. Apparently, these people where not all like Rydon and in fact they seemed to take anything the king said as final. Wheather that was something exclusive to this king or to all the kings of the mithra.

Regardless, Sevish was lead into another room. This time it was much smaller and had a large rectangular table at it's center. It was apparently the dining hall and the table was a large organic platform that seemed as if it had grown from the ground of the room, which was strange as the floor of the room was solid polished obsidian. The walls and ceiling were similar in that retained the same polished texture of the obsidion while having the color of ivory. The whole room was supported by limestone rib-like structures that pressed and curved around the outside of the room leading to an opening in the cealing that cast a prefect ray of light into middle of the table. The whole experiance was awe inspireing as Sevish sat down at the table and Lumire sat to his right. What puzzled him the most was that, despite Lumire sitting next to him, there were not any females that sat at the table. "Today," the king raised his glass, "I have done something that was never thought to happen. I have approved a hume as heir. Now some of you might disapprove,"

"Here it comes." Lumire visibly winced as she clenched Sevish's arm tighter.

"but I do not need anyone's approval, as of this moment my approval has been granted to this hume, however, it is only half of the final requirements needed." Orslan raised his cup as the occupants of the table did so as well.

"May the Coran survive!" they all roared in unison as if toasting a wedding. Then an elegant looking Mithra with bright blonde hair and dressed in rather scant attire made from gold lace and silk walked to the king's side and sat to his left a foot behind. She leaned into the kings ear and whispered softly into it. After a few moments the king silenced the uproarious room and stood up.

"It seems that the task has been chosen. Come tonight the first Coran of my daughter will participate in the Fauristan." Sevish scanned the room and saw blank emotionless stares at the king, quite a different mood from what it was just a moment ago. Sevish leaned in to Lumire,

"Fauristan?"

"... it is one of the five possible tasks given to the Coran of royality to prove their worth..." Lumire replied

"So why is everyone so quiet?"

"... because it is the only one that envolves combat."

"Combat?"

Just then Orslan Roared, "Maureen, see to the Coran. Make sure that he is rested and ready for the Fauristan first thing tomarrow." The blonde headed, scantly clad Mithra that had been sitting next to Orslan walked over to were Sevish and Lumire were sitting and beckonded him wordlessly to follow her. Lumire tried to stand and follow but quickly forbidden from doing so by her father. Sevish smiled consoleingly at Lumire and followed the new servant as she lead him down many of the organic halls and into a large open room that seemed to glow white with its surjecal cleanliness. A loud pop echoed through the large room as the door closed behind the servant he had learned was named Maureen.

"Sooooo," Sevish drawled, "what now?"

"Your bath, master." Maureen replied simply as she pointed to a large pool with crytall clear water. Sevish lifted his right arm and sniffed is arm pit.

"Ok, I can take a hint." When he looked up he found that he had already been striped to his shorts and that Maureen was poised ready to remove him of those garments. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sevish grabbed his shorts and pulled them away from the deft servant.

"Master, you must be clean."

"I can clean myself!" Sevish protested,

"I'm sorry I was given an order to make sure that you are ready for tomarrow." Maureen moved in closer and closer. Despite the pleasent, calm look she had on her face she was very scary at this point. Sevish raised his hands in a defensive combat position, but realized it was a mistake to take his hands away from what he was protecting as when he did maureen already had his shorts in her hand. She was fast. Sevish capitulated and let the blonde mithra wash him and once he got over just how gentle yet forcefull Maureen could be, it was actually a pleasent experiance. He did his best to remember just what his masters had taught him about controlling his desires, but after spending most of his life in a convent full of men; the caress of a woman was beginning destroy his defenses. A fact that he was sure maureen was aware of. Then in a breif moment of clarity a question came to him.

"Maureen, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, master."

"Why were the thrones uneven?" Sevish looked at the mithra that was washing him as she continued to do so. He was only met with a questioning glance. "I mean to say, why aren't they side by side? Doesn't the queen complain?"

"The queen has no right to complain."

"excuse me?"

"The king is our ruler and the queen is his wife. Why should they be next to each other?" Maureen informed as Sevish could only mutter a contemplative grunt. He sopposed that living in the democracy of Bastok had spoiled him with the thought of equality. Maybe the balance of power would shift if he actully married Lumire, surely the mithra clans would despise a hume king and turn to the queen for leadership. From what he had seen Lumire had what it took to lead, maybe there was a way out still. Of all his contempating, Sevish had lowered his guard and not noticed that Maureen's hands were washing a little south of the border until it was too late. Sevish jumped as he wrenched himself away from Maureen.

"I was just teaseing, Master." tittered Maureen, "Please come down off the ceiling." After the bath Sevish was given the smallest robe that Maureen could find and it still hung loose around him, and walked him to his room. He found himself wondering as he sat at the desk in the room, how did he get into this situtation. Sabaku had always warned him about being a nice guy, she always told him that it would get him into more trouble than it was worth. Sevish just always thought she could not understand as she was a Red mage and not a paladin. "Maureen," Sevish called to the blonde mithra sitting quietly in the corner.

"Yes master?"

"Tell me about my task tomarrow."

"It is one of five possible tasks which all set prove the Coran's worth. They all have something to do with the Coran's qualifications: Strength, intelligence, willpower, skill, and verility." Maureen explained as Sevish wondered what she ment by verility, but decided to let it pass.

"Mine is which?"

"Yours is skill, master. You are to meet an opponent on a battlefield of his choosing and defeat him."

"It's sounds tough. Who's my opponent?"

"The Master of the Royal Guard," Sevish didn't like where this conversation was going, "Rydon."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Heat

Chapter 5: Surviving the Test? Part I

Sevish tried to sleep, he tossed and he turned. He groaned and grunted but there was just no getting comfortable on a wicker hammock. If he didn't know better he would think that this was a plan to give Rydon an advantage. It also didn't help that the servant girl, Maureen, seemed to like to sleep naked and was placed on a futon underneath him. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Sevish found a measure of comfort and managed to find rest. The next morning came too fast for Sevish's taste as he was rocked back and forth on the wicker hammock (a few splinters ensuing)

As his senses returned to him, he noticed that Maureen was the one rousing him from more than just sleep as she had neglected to put on any clothing prior to his awakening. He averted his eyes so hastily that his Wicker hammock overturned. However, instead of just dumping him on the floor, the Hammock proceeded to spin with several revolutions tying him in a very awkward position. "Master, it is time to get ready for your trial." Maureen said with a girlish giggle.

"First, you go put some clothes on!" Scolded Sevish.

"No, Master you need to be dressed in your armor first." Maureen grabbed the hammock and spun Sevish loose from it. He dropped rather harshly to the floor with a satisfying thud. Sevish tried to get to his feet, but was immediately tackled by the blonde Mithra who promptly relived him of his clothing.

"I can dress myself!" Sevish yelled as he shoved his hands onto the servant's chest in an effort to push her off of him. Instead of pushing her off of him he only succeeded in procuring two handfuls of squish. It was at this point that the door to the room creaked open and none other than Lumire's own servant, Castine, stood in its stead. Castine's eyes faded behind her hair as a visible vein popped from her neck. "Castine …it's not what it looks like." Sevish stuttered. Castine stomped into the room, slammed the door behind her, and drew back her fist. "Wait!" Sevish shut tight his eyes as he prepared for his impending doom.

Now some say that the noise heard that day was too violent for words, others say that it was an earthquake or some other natural disaster, but only three people known what really happened in that room. Sevish opened his eyes to find that he was fine, in fact Castine had not laid a finger on her mistress' Coran, but rather Maureen looked as if she had become a permanent piece of the architecture. Castine had knocked the sense from Maureen. "Pervert… Is there a man you won't jump!?!" Castine muttered under her breath as she turned to Sevish with a bright smile, "Master, please follow me. I will show you to your armor."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Yes Master."

Later that day Sevish was walking to the arena labeled Ifrit's basin, and for good reason. The arena was built as a part of a flattened volcano and was protected from eruption by several very powerful Shield spells. It was the kind of place that Sevish surmised fit Rydon's personality. From the very moment he met Rydon, Rydon had been straight forward and honest about his opinions of the Human race. Sevish knew that a wide open, unobstructed, even leveled basin would provide Rydon with a clear view of his opponent at all times. At any other time like this Sevish would have been nervous, he might even have been afraid, but Castine was to his left and Lumire was to his right. That fact alone would have calmed his nerves, but Lumire had a special set of armor forged for Sevish. It was heavy armor, with minimal shoulder and arm armor to promote movement. After examination, Sevish found that the protection around the crotch area was double that what it was in the rest of the armor. When he asked about this he was met with only a shy blush from Lumire and a sly ribbing from Castine.

However, the time had come for Sevish to deal with the test. Sevish stepped through the long dark corridor that led to the battlefield. It was almost as if he were having a near death experience (which might not be far off from the truth).

He stepped onto the volcanic rock of the battle ground, and panned the stage. It was just as he had pictured it. It was a large unhindered environment that seemed to be the length of a lying Behemoth and the width of a Phoenix's wings. The outside was rimmed with a twenty foot high wall on which sat comfortable looking chairs separated into two sections. On the left side sat the males, and to the right were the females. It seemed that the segregation this culture endured was even prevalent in their entertainment. "Jeez, how do they date?" wondered Sevish aloud.

"Face forward, Hume, your final moment is about to begin!" roared Rydon from the opposite side of arena. Suddenly, King Orslan called the arena to order.

"Today," Orslan roared, "something happens that has never happened before. A human will compete for the hand of my daughter," the male population roared in discontent but was quickly silenced by the forceful interruption of the King, "As of this moment I decree that Vyse William Sevish, of the Fenrir Echelon of the Bastok Paladin…"

"How did he…?" Wondered Sevish.

"…is a valid heir to the throne, if he should succeed in besting Rydon in my eyes, I will grant him the throne when I am no longer able to maintain leadership." The King took a breath, "Should he fail… he will die." With that the King Roared and Rydon Charged at his opponent with claws alone, almost catching Sevish off his guard.

Sevish drew his sword and parried the blow in the twinkling of an eye, and kicked the nine foot lion back, "A little warning, next time, pretty please." Rydon swore at Sevish with words he did not think Man-thra knew and lunged at Sevish with a multitude of fury filled swipes. Sevish did his best to dodge the attacks but Rydon was getting faster by the second. However, while concentrating on Rydon's claws Rydon bared down on Sevish's right shoulder with his fangs. Sevish was completely unprepared for this and, had he not been wearing armor, his jugular would have been cut from his neck.

The audience gasped in horror, both the left and the right, as Sevish carefully pulled himself out of the armor that was still in Rydon's mouth. Rydon's teeth had punctured the armor and cut into Sevish's flesh. Biting his lip and enduring as the pain as the fangs cut him, Sevish pulled away leaving his entire breast plate in the monster's jaws. Rydon spit the offending metal from his mouth and grinned, "Hold back if you want to; I have no problem killing you either way."

"Rydon, I was hoping that there was someway of talking you out of this; that perhaps, despite your hatred, we might be able to work things out." Sevish lifted his sword, the holy blade Curtana, and called out, "but I can not allow myself to die here!" and he charged the golden maned lion with his sword free.

"That's more like it," Rydon charged.

Sevish's blade and Rydon clashed and sparks flew. Rydon was surprised at the speed and ferocity of Sevish's blows. Sevish thrust at Rydon's midsection, Rydon dodged to the left, but was met with the back of Sevish's hand to his face. Rydon skidded on his side as Sevish followed up with a dive above Rydon in an effort to stab Rydon. Rydon dodged just barely and retaliated with a claw swipe at Sevish's face scratching him lightly. They clashed together in a monstrous power struggle as they each pushed against each other with equal force. Pausing to regain stamina, they pushed away from each other and began to pant heavily.

Sevish knew that Rydon was physically stronger then he and it was beginning to wear him out. Rydon knew that Sevish was faster that he was and he had begun to let blows through. Both knew that if the match didn't end on the next blow they might loose. Sevish lowered his sword, shoved the blade into the ground, and shut his eyes. He wondered if he had enough time to pull it off, if he was skilled enough to pull it off, and if he was accurate enough to pull it off. In any case it was his only chance.

For a moment Rydon hesitated, but decided that it must be some sort of surrender. Rydon gathered what little strength he had left and charged one last time. He stampeded toward the waiting Paladin and sprung his claws.

Rydon was getting closer and closer, Sevish was still preparing. Rydon was within striking distance and threw a claw poised to tear in to Sevish's jugular. "Southern Cross!" yelled Sevish at the last possible second! Rydon was stopped mid-stride and floated into the air, paralyzed, but before he could voice his disorientation Sevish made a broad passing swipe of his blade across Rydon's stomach. Sevish did not put enough force into it to kill Rydon but just enough so that Rydon would not be able to get up. Rydon fell to the floor with a sickening thump. Beaten badly and bleeding profusely, Sevish stood over the prone warrior with Curtana's point poised ready to strike Rydon's heart. "You've lost."

"Then kill me."

"No,"

"Kill Me!"

"I will not waste you're life. You are one of the most honest and straight forward people I have ever met. You are a strong warrior who fights for what he believes in. That is rare were I come from."

At that moment Rydon's heart began to change its color. A human was showing compassion to his kind? A human was sparing his life? A human saw worth when he looked at Rydon?

"Sevish!" a Lumire's voice echoed through the arena as a loud screeching roar soon followed suit. Sevish snapped around to find that a monstrous almost molten hand had sprung from the ground of the basin and was now pulling up from the core of the volcano.

Ifrit had woken up.


	6. Chapter 6

Heat

Chapter 6: Surviving the Test? Part II

First came the hand, three feet, then came the arm, three more feet added; finally the rest of the molten body emerged from the volcano. Ifrit was as tall as three Rydons if standing on each other's shoulders and had shoulders as wide as the airship "Highwind". It was a wolf like creature made of muscle and skin. It had two large horns from each side of its head and was clothed in shamanistic garb. It stood as if it were meant to walk up right, but hunched forward as if it were a gorilla. Its horns obviously weighed its head down as Ifrit had a scowl of exertion permanently attached to its face. "Hey, Old Man, I haven't seen you in forever!" Sevish laughed as if he expected an answer from the beast. Sevish actually looked surprised when he received none. "What's wrong? I know we were loud, but that's no reason for the silent treatment."

Without warning the beast drew back and swept a long clawed hand at Sevish. Sevish disappeared in gush of wind before the claws could hurt him. He appeared next to Rydon, who had been watching what he could. However, Sevish was not alone, it seemed another Hume saved him from harm and she now stood next to him. She was a short girl with raven hair that gleamed silkily in the sunlight. She was wearing a red and black Shinobi's Garb with thigh high, black, socks and straw sandals. "He's not the man you knew at the moment, Vyse." She spoke in a voice that was almost as silky as her hair.

"Kaze?" Sevish wondered, "What're you doing her…"

"Later," she silenced him, "We must deal with this now."

Sevish muttered something under his breath as he leaned over and laid his hands on Rydon's chest. Rydon's wounds healed almost instantly and he sprung to his feet. "Why did you heal me?" Rydon was ready to finish the battle.

"Because I'll need a hand to keep this guy from destroying everything in his path, He's the very grumpy type when someone wakes him up."

"How do you know I won't attack you?"

"Because you love your people more than you hate me." Ifrit took a deep breath as the very air around them ignited. Rydon and Kaze managed to avoid the attack, but Sevish had been caught in it.

"Vyse!" Kaze screamed in voice that betrayed the frantic worry she was trying to hide behind an emotionless façade. She was relieved as he shot from the other side of the fire with only slight burns.

Sevish charged forward with Curtana aimed squarely at the monster's chest. Ifrit swept a massive claw at Sevish which he managed to parry with quite a bit of effort, and instead of knocking his arm away completely, Sevish quickly sheathed Curtana and pinned the monster's mammoth arm to the ground. Kaze and Rydon swooped in with their own attacks that landed accurately and powerfully. However, it was not enough and Ifrit knocked all of them back. Sevish and Rydon skidded back in a three point stand as Kaze landed gracefully her feet. Kaze wasted no time as she reached into her pouch and pulled out several items. Kaze began to chant in a strange language as the items in her hand went up in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, Ifrit's roars were no more. "I've stopped its magic! Sevish, Rydon, NOW!"

Sevish and Rydon followed the Kunoichi's advice and put everything they had into one last blow. They did not even pierce the Aeon's hide, but instead of unleashing on the unguarded warriors. He turned and smashed the side of the arena allowing him access to the Mithran Fields along with access to all of the Mithran Kingdom. However, before he could get very far a bolt of lightning struck him. Lumire had blocked Ifrit's path.

Ifrit looked curiously at the Princess and stopped. For a moment Sevish thought that she had somehow managed to calm the savage beast. That was, until the beast snatched her from the ground she stood on and placed her newly unconscious being in his jaws. "Lumire!" Sevish screamed, "Rydon, get Kaze out of here."

"What?"

"Now!" Sevish had become more forceful then Rydon had ever seen him. Rydon, while worried about his crowned Princess, followed Sevish's order, scooped Kaze over his shoulder and took off.

"No," a wave of Realization washed over Kaze, "NO, STOP! IT'S NOT WORTH IT, VYSE, NO, TAKE ME BACK!!!!" She screamed.

Sevish jumped before the Beast and shoved Curtana into the ground before him. Sevish chanted, "By my might, by my soul, by my right, by my woe; whatever does thou know, I chose the right to offer my soul…" Sevish opened his eyes and from them shone a light so pure that all in its path became beautiful, "Invincible." He finished as every wound on his body healed and his armor became as if Ivory. Sevish pulled his blade from the ground leapt at Ifrit. He slashed at the beasts arm, severing it in one titanic blow.

Ifrit yelped in pain as Lumire was spit into the air. Sevish placed his foot in the monster's chest and pushed off as if it were a spring board. He caught Lumire's, surprisingly intact body, and laid her gently on the grass outside the arena. Sevish turned again to the now writhing Aeon and shoved Curtana into the ground before him. "Crimson fire burning bright, a beacon of darkness amidst the light, shall be extinguished by what I chant…"

Rydon and Kaze watched from a safe distance were Sevish was a spec on the horizon and Ifrit was about the size of a figurine. For a moment all was quiet and all was still, then a flash of light so bright that the sun was blotted for a moment. "no…" Kaze muttered dejectedly as she sank to her knees, "I was here to… protect…"

With a loud pop and a slight plop, Sevish landed before the two as if he had jumped the entire expanse. In his arms was an unconscious Lumire whom he quickly placed in Rydon's arms. "You bastard!" Kaze scolded, "You have any idea… Vyse?" Sevish collapsed into Kaze's arms as a trickle of blood ebbed from his left nostril. "Vyse, Vyse!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Heat

Chapter 7: Speak my name.

The ground shook and the earth trembled underneath Lumire as she stirred back to the land of the living. A warm hand touched her cheek and she saw a beautiful radiant being standing before her. She was tall and lithe wearing indigo robes with sapphire rimming and golden trim. She had luminescent and flawless aqua skin with hip length silver hair. Her face was reminiscent of an angel's face, as it possessed a warm smile upon it. "Be still, little one," She spoke in a heavenly honey-tone voice, "My son will take care of you, but if he should need more help, speak my name." She smiled as she stepped aside to reveal an image of Sevish standing between her and a beast that resembled Ifrit. His eyes were powerful and his hands pointed, palms out, at Ifrit. He was covered in a suit of ivory colored plate armor that had a strange name engraved in arcane symbols on its back. Suddenly, an eruption of light plowed skyward from the ground underneath Ifrit, engulfing it and blinding Lumire.

Lumire was in the medical ward of the castle, she had been sleeping, it seemed, and was completely safe for the moment. Her father stood over as if he had been watching her for the full of the night. "Father?"

"Shhh," the king quieted, "you were eaten; I would prefer you rest longer."

Lumire panned the room, "Where is Sevish?"

"He's is in the next room."

"How is he?"

"He saved your life."

"How is he?" Lumire questioned forcefully.

"He is in a Coma; he was apparently too unskilled to conjure the holy spell while maintaining his invincibility. To think that he was bold enough to try his father's trademark…" the King trailed off.

"I want to see him," Lumire exploded, "I want to see him, now!" She tried to get up from the bed despite her protesting muscles. King Orslan pushed down on her shoulders and held her in bed.

"I will bind you to this bed if need be." Orslan growled, "You will heal fully before getting up. Besides, the ninja girl is currently at his side and I don't think she will suffer your presence for long."

"Then remove her!"

"She is closer to him than you. You would lose if you made him choose now." Lumire relaxed as the reality settled in. She had not even contemplated there would be another woman in Sevish's life. After all, didn't Paladin segregate upon gender lines while training? "Listen, daughter, there is something you need to know about Vyse Wil Sevish of the Bastok Paladin."

The next room over was a much different story, Kaze had spent the last three days at Sevish's side. Sleep took her several times in the process, but always awoke to a still unconscious Sevish lying on a down bed. It was time she said something to him, "You jerk," She whispered, "Why you can't just say no once in a while is beyond me. Why do you have to help everyone? This isn't the first time you've been lying in a bed, on the verge of death. Will you ever learn?" the Mana potion I.V. drip plopped into the bag that lead to the artery in Sevish's wrist. "Your father would have been proud of you."

"Jeez," Sevish squeaked feebly, "do you ever shut up?" a weak Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"How long, you jerk?"

"You were about to kiss me in my sleep." Sevish's Cheshire grin grew wider only to have Kaze's fist to collide with his shoulder (the only unexhausted part on his body.) It wasn't a hard punch but it still caused its share of pain.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"I could tell. I had to, Kaz, maybe because you're a ninja you might not understand. I have a duty to all life to protect it as best I can."

"And I have pledged to protect you. Which, I can't do if you won't let me."

"I let you."

"By ditching me to go hunting by yourself? Your father would be proud of you, but my mother is not proud of me."

"That's a lie. You deserve freedom, Kaz, not being chained to me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be near you?" the conversation paused awkwardly. This was definitely something he had not expected to hear from his childhood friend.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the palace; startling both Kaze and Sevish out of their predicament. They both rose to their feet (gingerly in Sevish's case) and move out of the room. Rydon was barking orders to passing guards as he seemed to be reinforcing the room the Princess was recovering in. "Hume!" Rydon called, "defend my Princess and I will change my opinion of your kind."

"Rydon, What's going on?"

"We've been attacked, a horde of beast men the likes of which has never been organized before. I need to get to the defense room, Sevish, can you guard the Princess?"

"He's still too weak." Kaze interrupted.

"I'll help, Rydon, anyway I can." Sevish responded with a stern look at Kaze who shot one right back at him.

"Go, Castine is with Lumire; she will know the way." Rydon removed the barricade long enough for Kaze and Sevish to slip inside the room.

Sevish winced in pain as he stepped into the small room; he looked around the room and found its two occupants. Lumire was clothed in an armored robe made with blue satin cloth and light mithril plating covering every vital point she possessed. Castine was a different story; however, her armor resembled the servant's uniform. It resembled Sevish' s own ceremonial armor only instead of a servants knee length skirt there was only a micro mini leather piece meant only for modesty's sake. Her upper body was covered in adamant heavy armor that resembled a lizard's sacles and moved as such. The adamant armor covered every ounce of skin on her body so that only two places were open to the air: Castine's head and thighs. "Sevish, you came. I was worried that we would be on our own."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Their surroundings began to rumble louder than before and massive explosions rocked the castle walls. It seemed the beast men had learned how to construct siege devices.

"We must leave this place." Stated Kaze

"Agreed, Sevish your armor is in that corner," hastened Castine, "We must leave now."

"Their actions will not be rewarded," spat Lumire as she stood and grabbed a majesticly ornate staff as it pulsed with power.

"Please, mistress, we must leave now." Castine called out to her monarch. Sevish had only managed to pull on his gauntlets, greaves and boots before the wall of the room collapsed. Castine pushed a loose brick in the wall and the wall slid open.

"This way! Hurry!" Shouted Castine as everyone followed (Sevish, after he grabbed Curtana).

Sevish had been expecting a stairwell, or maybe a hallway, however, he was presented with a chute. A slippery chute that he almost cracked his head against, as his feet jumped out from underneath him. The Chute twisted and turned as it wound around, what seemed to be, the full of the castle grounds. With in seconds all four people crashed out onto the front court and onto each other. Without hesitation Sevish, Kaze and Castine drew their weapons (Sevish drew Curtana, Kaze drew her dual short blades, and Castine her marksman's bow.) It seemed that the courtyard had been overrun with beast men. "Over there!" yelled Castine as she placed several well aimed arrows into the jugulars of several beast men that were blocking a stairwell thirty yards to their left. The small group of fighters moved across the embattled courtyard and onto the steps leading up. However, they soon found themselves blocked by a familiar face.

Maureen had been standing there watching the battle rage on almost as if frozen in place, "Maureen, come with us," Castine turned to fire off a few arrows in the encroaching surge as Kaze and Sevish formed a barrier between her and Lumire. With a tooth gnashing screech of metal against metal, everything became quiet. Castine lowered her bow and reached behind her; there was a dagger lodged in Castine's back. "Maureen?" wheezed Castine as she slumped forward; caught by Lumire who gently guided her to the ground.

"Why!?!" yelled Sevish as he pointed his blade at Maureen's throat with every intention of giving her another mouth if she did not have a good answer.

Maureen turned to Lumire (who was now holding a mortally wounded Castine in her arms) and said, "All Castine as ever done is perpetuate the status quo. Aren't tired of living under someone's thumb just because you are of a different gender?"

"This is not the way things change, Maureen." Lumire yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Quite the contrary, revolution is always the way things change."

"Are they yours?" wondered Kaze with the same intentions of killing the blonde mithra if given the slightest chance.

"Indeed, aren't they beautiful?"

"So you burn the Grove to cinders, what then? Do you think anyone left will follow you?" screeched Lumire as she tried desperately to stop Castine's bleeding.

"You have it wrong, I don't want to rule. I want my sisters to be free. I want everyone in the grove to be able to make their own decisions. Bloodshed be damned." Maureen rambled on,

"It was you," a wave of realization washed over Sevish as the hair stood on the back of Sevish's neck, "you did something to Ifrit."

"Bomb's Ash, I put it in your hammock while you were trying not to look at me."

"Bomb's Ash, you were trying to drive the old guy in to a blind rage!" Kaze remembered that bomb's ash had a very potent effect. It intoxicated humes and was used as a recreational substance despite it being illegal, "Ifrit's nose is so powerful that just being near it would have confused and intoxicated him."

"And you were all too stu… (gargle)" an arrow lodged itself in Maureen's throat.

"Oh Shut up." Castine spit, she had pulled a small cross bow from her hip. With that Castine fell limp; Sevish knew that her time was limited. He had to act now or Castine would die. Sevish, leaned down and took Castine from Lumire.

"I think killing her was a bad idea." Kaze yelled as the horde began approaching. It seemed that Maureen was the only thing keeping them at bay. Kaze began fighting them with everything she had. She was doing good but they still were gaining ground. Lumire stood and moved to Kaze's side smashing the monsters as they got too close and blasting them with every arcane and black spell she knew.

"Go," Castine swore at Sevish, "She needs your help now."

"I can save you!"

Castine grabbed Sevish by the collar and pulled him face to face with her, "Save her!" she wheezed feebly.

Sevish was torn between saving the injured Castine and helping Kaze and Lumire fend off the encroaching horde. Lumire could feel it radiating off of him. She knew that they going to be overwhelmed eventually and knew that that they could not do it on their own. It looked as if they were going to die either way. Then, as if slowing the very nature of time itself a whisper found its way into Lumire's heart, "Speak my name…"

Lumire's heart strengthened and she spoke the only name that she could think of, "Eden…"

With a gush of wind to rival seven tornados, all of the beast men were blown outside of harming distance and a magic circle appeared beneath Lumire's feet. The arcane symbols in the circles moved and aligned as if opening a lock. Once aligned completely, a barrier shot from around the circle and parted the clouds above them. From the newly formed break in the clouds came an etheric maiden just as she appeared in Lumire's dream. The long silver hair whipping wildly behind her the radiant woman paused inches from the ground in the middle of the circle and raised her hand. With a single wave, each beast man and monster that laid siege to the grove blew away as if so many grains of sand in the wind.

Sevish laid eyes on the being that had descended from the sky, and nearly swallowed his tongue, Lumire saw this and looked at the being she had summoned (and by doing so formed a contract with as a summoner) and knew what her father had told her was true. Sevish's mother was an Aeon.


End file.
